nationfandomcom-20200223-history
35,000 Feet
35,000 Feet is a Lovian mockumentary television comedy series, following the lives of several fictional staff members at Noble City International Airport and Sylvanian Airways, a fictional Lovian airline. 35,000 Feet is aired every Friday night at 22:00 on Kaboom 4 and is produced by Clarity Studios. Season one of the series premiered on September 23, 2011, and has been followed by subsuquent series in 2012 and 2013. Production Conception The idea for 35,000 Feet was conceived in 2008 by Lovian-Belgian husband and wife television production team, Marty and Ellen Elsen, whilst they were on a flight between Noble City and Brussels. They spent the next year working on characters and plotlines, before pitching the show to Kaboom TV in 2009. The network executives picked up the show immediately, beginning casting and location scouting in early 2010. Production of a pilot episode took place in Autumn 2010, followed by the production of the first series in early 2011. Filming The majority of the filming for the series takes place at Noble City International Airport, Sylvania. However, all aeroplane shots are filmed at the Clarity Studios television studio in Newhaven, Kings. Cast and characters 35,000 Feet employs an ensemble cast, each of which feature in most episodes. Sylvanian Airways Johnny Howard (Played by Daley Britton)- A handsome, thirty-something airline pilot at Sylvanian Airways that many of the airline's cabin crew are attracted to, despite Johnny not knowing this. Vanessa Heath (Played by Hannah Hayley)- A cabin crew member at Sylvanian Airways. Vanessa takes her job very seriously, and is always striving to give the best in customer service. She is one of the two cabin crew members that are attracted to Johnny, the pilot. Leigh Loyden (Played by Louisa De Vries)- Another cabin crew member at Sylvanian Airways. Leigh is a sharp contrast to Vanessa, and does not concern herself with providing good customer service. It is implied that she only works as a cabin crew member so that she can travel the world. Her and Vanesssa compete for Johnny's attention. Mary O'Neill (Played by Sue Marwick)- A middle aged member of the airline's ground staff, who is mainly responsible for cleaning the aeroplanes. She is something of a mother figure towards the pilots and cabin crew, often offering them her wisdom and advice. Bert Pieters (Played by Julian McKenna)- An extremely camp, middle aged chief purser at Sylvanian Airways. He is also seen as a source of wisdom and good advice. It is implied that he has been a member of cabin crew since his early 20's, and consequently he has traveled the world many times. He has also been close friends with Mary for many years. Noble City International Airport Bruce McLeod (Played by Steve Thorpe)- A forty something security officer at the airport. He often baffles passengers with his strange methods of conducting security checks and inspecting suspicious packages. Jeanette Clemens (Played by Marie Morgan)- An alcoholic customs official who often takes seized alcohol away for personal consumption. She only discloses this information to the camera, and sees herself as a master of disguise, spending her lunch break thinking of ways to cover up the truth. Julie Butler (Played by Lorca Broad)- An overly helpful and often annoying customer service assistant working for Sylvanian Airways. She is very dedicated to her job, and often goes to extreme lengths to prevent passengers from missing their flights. Don Apton- (Played by Will Heiremans)- The chief air traffic controller at the airport. Don is quite an ignorant, foolish character who often poses a safety risk for passengers due to his attitude towards safety, most notably when he spilled a cup of coffee on a radio reciever in the control tower, leading to a jumbo jet almost crashing into a nearby car park. Tina Shirokov (Played by Natalia Savina)- A snobby, impolite Russian sales assistant at a cosmetics shop in the airport's retail area. She often insults customers, telling them that they need to purchase various comestic problems, due to their appearance. Format Each thirty minute episode features sketches and interviews featuring the various characters. The show is presented in a mockumentary style, and is narrated by Oliver Hewton. International distribution See also *Kaboom TV *Kaboom 4 *Clarity Studios Category:Kaboom TV Category:Television series Category:Television show Category:Television